


Distraction

by jackwabbit



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, I live in the “Tracy and Hugh are BFFs” verse, M/M, Other, Tracy Pollard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Time Frame: Post “Despite Yourself” but Pre “Saint of Imperfection”. You know. In that time.Spoilers: Nothing specific.Summary: Distraction can be a powerful coping mechanism. Whether or not it’s healthy is up for debate.
Relationships: Hugh Culber & Tracy Pollard, Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Distraction

She’d never had to worry about him before.

Despite how much extra work he made for medical, it was always taken care of; it was handled.

 _He_ was handled.

But all that changed in the blink of an eye.

Now, she enforced the regulations detailing the most stringent exam schedule in the fleet.

She made sure his labs were current and that regular reports were sent to command.

She also obsessed over his sleep patterns, communication logs, and eating habits.

Because it’s true what they say – everyone grieves differently.

And now, all Tracy Pollard did was worry about Paul Stamets.


End file.
